Current rapid expansion in the liquid crystal display (LCD) applications in various areas of information display is largely due to improvements of display qualities. Contrast, color reproduction, and stable gray scale intensities are important quality attributes for electronic displays, which employ liquid crystal technology. The primary factor limiting the contrast of a liquid crystal display is the propensity for light to “leak” through liquid crystal elements or cell, which are in the dark or “black” pixel state. Furthermore, the leakage and hence contrast of a liquid crystal display are also dependent on the angle from which the display screen is viewed. Typically the optimum contrast is observed only within a narrow viewing angle centered about the normal incidence to the display and falls off rapidly as the viewing angle is increased in color displays, the leakage problem not only degrades the contrast but also causes color or hue shifts with an associated degradation of color reproduction. In addition to black-state light leakage, the narrow viewing angle problem in typical twisted nematic liquid crystal displays is exacerbated by a shift in the brightness-voltage curve as a function of viewing angle because of the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal material.
Thus, one of the major factors measuring the quality of such displays is the viewing angle characteristic, which describes a change in contrast ratio from different viewing angles. It is desirable to be able to see the same image from a wide variation in viewing angles and this ability has been a shortcoming with liquid crystal display devices. One way to improve the viewing angle characteristic is to insert a compensator (also referred as compensation film, retardation film, or retarder) with proper optical properties between the polarizer and liquid crystal cell, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,679 (Ito et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,801 (Suga et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,352 (Koch et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,055 (Van De Witte et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,597 (Schadt et al.). A compensation film according to U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,679 (Ito et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,801 (Suga et al.), based on discotic liquid crystals which have negative birefringence, is widely used. It offers improved contrast over wider viewing angles, however, it suffers larger color shift for gray level images, compared to a compensator made of liquid crystalline materials with positive birefringence, according to Satoh et al. (“Comparison of nematic hybrid and discotic hybrid films as viewing angle compensator for NW-TN-LCDs”, SID 2000 Digest, pp.347–349, (2000)). To achieve comparable performance in the contrast ratio while reducing color shift, one alternative is to use a pair of crossed liquid crystal polymer films (LCP) on each side of liquid crystal cell, as discussed by Chen et al. (“Wide Viewing Angle Photoaligned Plastic Films”, SID 99 Digest, pp.98–101(1999)). This paper states that “since the second LPP/LCP retarder film is coated directly on top of the first LCP retarder film, the total thickness of the final wide-view retarder stack is only a few microns thin”. Although they provide very compact optical component, one of the challenges of this method is to make two LCP layers crossed.
It is a problem to be solved to provide an optical compensator that widens the viewing angle characteristics of liquid crystal displays, in particular Twisted Nematic (TN), Super Twisted Nematic (STN), Optically Compensated Bend (OCB), In Plane Switching (IPS), or Vertically Aligned (VA) liquid crystal displays, and is readily manufactured. These various liquid crystal display technologies have been reviewed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,352 (Koch et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,422 (Bos), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,028 (Clerc et al.).